


Cracking Under Pressure

by CreativityFlow



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bad Puns, Crack, Drabble, Gen, I mean I guess? Kind of?, I'm really bad at puns, Nonbinary Character, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, egg puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 04:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8734192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativityFlow/pseuds/CreativityFlow
Summary: Charlion requested: lance/hunk with a hilarious misunderstanding about an egg. ♡♡
OR: Lance shouldn't name science projects, but he does. Hunk did not sign up for this, and Pidge is just? So confused?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [charlion_em](https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlion_em/gifts).



> This is so short, and I'm so sorry. I tried to be funny, so we'll see how that turns out...

Lance's fingers tugged at his own hair, and he stared at Pidge, who was too busy tearing apart his DVD player to notice.

"What do you mean you dropped Pidge?" he asked. "When did-? _How_ did-?"

On the other line, Hunk released a huff of air. " _Lance, buddy, I'm sorry, okay? It was an accident, I swear._ "

Lance shook his head. "I'm, uh, sure it was? Hunk, man, I'm really confused. I'm looking at Pidge right now, and they seem to be fine. Unless that's why you're calling, 'cause they snuck out of the hospital or something. But their head definitely isn't cracked."

There's silence on the other line, and Lance taps his foot as he waits.

"Hunk?" Lance called. "Buddy, you okay?"

" _You thought I was talking about Pidge_."

"Yeah," Lance nodded. "That's what you said. You said, and I quote, 'Lance, holy quiznak, I just dropped Pidge, and it cracked.'"

Pidge looked over as he finished his statement. "Who dropped me? And did you just call me _it_?"

Lance waved his hand in a noncommittal gesture and turned his back.

" _Dude_ ," Hunk sighed. " _I'm never letting you name the science projects again_."

"Science-?" Lance choked. "Hunk, you broke Pidge? That was my last chance to raise my grade!"

Behind him, human Pidge yelled, "no one dropped me!"

" _I tripped_!" Hunk defended. " _Besides, we can just get a new egg. It'll be fine_."

"But that was my favorite egg," Lance insisted. "I put a lot of thought into the name."

" _You only named it 'Pidge' because I wouldn't let you name it 'Pidgey,'_ " Hunk reminded. " _Besides, we would have had to risk the egg cracking anyway. We would have had to throw it out of tree to see if our cage thing held up._ "

"I can't believe you're saying this right now," Lance whined. "We raised Pidge from the carton. The _carton_ , Hunk. We were practically the poor things parents."

" _Oh my god, Lance_."

"Our one responsibility, to love and protect-"

" _I'm hanging up now_."

"What are you two talking about?" Pidge demanded, now trying to pry the phone from Lance's fingers. "Give me the phone, Lance."

"Knock it off, pipsqueak," he said, stepping away. "Hunk, don't you dare hang up on me. You have broken - no, you have cracked this family, and we are going to fix it."

" _Did you just make an egg pun at me?_ " Hunk asked. " _Now you're taking it too far_."

"You _dropped_ Pidge!"

"No one dropped me!"

" _Lance, if I get a new egg for the science experiment, and I let you name it Pidgey, will you please calm down_ ," Hunk begged. " _Geez, Lance, it isn't the end of the world_."

Lance pretended to think. "I suppose that's fair," he decided.

" _I hate you_."

"I love you too, Hunk."

There was a click, and Lance wasn't entirely sure his friend had even heard him.

"What were you two talking about?" Pidge asked. "No one dropped me."

Lance only rolled his eyes and turned back to the DVD player that was left in pieces. "I'm going to drop you if you don't fix my stuff."

"That doesn't even make sense," they huffed, but set about cleaning the destroyed DVD player anyway. "If you and Hunk created a code or something-"

"Yeah, yeah, don't worry about it," Lance assured, pulling up his messages and typing a text to Hunk. 

_Don't drop this one._


End file.
